


Possesion

by Akayuki_sekai



Category: No Fandom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akayuki_sekai/pseuds/Akayuki_sekai
Summary: Dia hidup untuk mereka, karena mereka.
Kudos: 1





	1. Kenshi,hikaru dan akari

Possession

Part 1 kenshi, hikaru dan akari

Saat kau mengeluhkan apa yang kau punya, orang akan mengatakan kau orang yang serakah. Tidak punya rasa terima kasih. Tapi kenshin benar - benar susah untuk berterima kasih atas anugrah Tuhan yang satu ini, seorang adik yang super bossy. Yang menyuruhmu ini itu, tidak boleh ini itu. Bahkan memerintahmu untuk tersenyum pada orang – orang yang menyapamu meski kau tidak benar-benar suka ataupun kenal pada mereka. Intinya kenshin tidak bisa tidak mengeluh punya adik yang cerewet, nosy lagi bossy seperti hikaru. Nuh-uh…  
Speak of the devil…  
Hikaru berdiri di ambang pintu menatap kakaknya yang masih sibuk didepan laptopnya sejak pulang kerja tadi. Menghela napas dengan keras.  
“aku bilang apa soal membawa pekerjaan kerumah ken?”  
Kenshin menatap hikaru yang bejalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan meja menatapnya tajam. Kenshin balas menatapnya tapi tidak juga mengatakan apapun.  
“sepertinya kau memang harus cepat menikah, ken”  
“ruu…” geram kenshin kesal. Menikah bukan hal favorit baginya kalau hubungan orang tua mereka sebagai contohnya. Itulah kenapa setalah bekerja dan punya rumah sendiri kenshin membawa hikaru dan akari kedua adik kembarnya keluar dari rumah orang tua mereka. Terlalu banyak drama tidak baik bagi kewarasannya.  
“ aku serius ken. Kau sudah 26. Dan aku tidak akan ada untuk mengurusmu dan mengawasi akari selamanya” kata hikaru berjalan melewati meja kerja kenshin dan menutup jendela yang lupa ditutup kenshin “kau tahu akari tidak pulang semalam? Aku baru saja menjemputnya dari rumah pacarnya. Aku tidak suka orang itu. Lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab. Harusnya dia bilang pada kita kalau mau mengajak akari menginap. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya pada kita”

Sekarang giliran kenshin yang menghela napas dengan keras. Dia kesal. Hikaru selalu menghawatirkan banyak hal. Koreksi; semua hal. akari pasti tidak senang dijemput begitu. Dia gadis yang mencintai kebebasan. Tidak perduli pendapat apalagi pandangan orang. Dia akan tertawa jika diingatkan masalah norma sosial.  
“makan malam sudah siap. Turun sekarang. Aku tidak akan keluar dari sini sebelum kau” kata hikaru tegas.

Should he be so infuriating?  
…………………………………………………………………………………  
Should he be so annoying?

Akari duduk di meja makan menunggu hikaru menyeret kenshin dari ruang kerjanya. Setelah menyeretnya dari rumah pacarnya. Uugghhh…. Akari benar - benar kesal. Hikaru benar - benar menyebalkan. Tak jarang akari berpikir seandaimya dia terlahir sendiri tanpa kembaranya. Seandainya hikaru tidak pernah ada.

Bibir akari tambah mengerucut saat melihat ken yang punya tampang tak jauh beda darinya. Sedang hikaru di belakangnya tampak se-innocent biasanya. Kenshin memutar bola matanya saat melihat akari membuat akari tersenyum geli. Setidaknya bukan hanya dia yang menganggap hikaru menyebalkan.

“ jadi…. Makan apa kita sekarang?” Tanya kenshin begitu duduk di meja makan tepat di ujung meja. Hikaru mengambil makanan mereka dari meja dapur.  
“mungkin hikaru akan memberi makan kita dengan omelan dan ceramahnya, ken. Tapi jujur saja aku sudah benar-benar kenyang makan ceramahnya.” Akari tidak ragu mengkritik hikaru didepan wajahnya. Karena hikaru tidak akan marah. Entah dia tidak peduli atau apa.  
“jangan bersungut di depan makanan akari. Kau menghina pemberian Tuhan” kata hikaru tenang sambil menuang nasi di piring kakak dan adiknya.  
“what a freak…”   
...............................................................................

Dia bukan orang suci, yang tidak bisa marah. Yang begitu sabar dan tidak pernah lelah menahan emosi negatifnya di hadapan saudaranya. hikaru hanya ingin kedua saudaranya hidup dengan baik. Sebisanya. Dia ingin berguna bagi mereka. ingin mereka sadar dia ada untuk mereka. Hidup bersama mereka, karena mereka dan untuk mereka. Meskipun mereka terkadang kesal pada perhatianya, hikaru tidak akan berhenti selama mereka masih membutuhkannya. dan jika mereka kelak tidak memerlukan bantuanya lagi… well…

“harus bagaimana aku jelaskan padamu,ru. Genji itu pria baik. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia punya pekerjaan yang baik. Bahkan orang tuanya pun baik padaku”  
“akari, bagaimanapun…”  
“kau hanya tidak suka kalau kau tidak bisa lagi mengaturku, ya kan? Kau perlu tahu ,ru. Kau saudaraku. Kita setara. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengurusiku. Aku tidak butuh kau mengurusiku lagi. Aku sudah dewasa!”  
Hikaru diam menatap akari. Tatapan dalam yang tidak pernah bisa akari pahami. Dan dia benci itu. Hikaru benar-benar menyebalkan. mereka diam cukup lama sampai akhirnya hikaru tersenyum lembut.  
“baiklah aku minta maaf. Tapi setidaknya sesekali undang dia makan malam kemari dan perkenalkan genji pada ken. Kenshin bahkan belum tahu genji terlihat seperti apa.”  
Kedua alis akari mengerut. Ada perasaan aneh di dadanya melihat senyum hikaru. Entah apa. Tapi perasaan aneh itu membuatnya takut.

Seminggu setelah genji datang untuk makan malam kenshin memperkenalkan niwa, pacarnya yang akan segera pindah dan tinggal dengan mereka. Dia wanita yang berapi-api persis ibu mereka. Hikaru hanya berharap dia dan kensin nantinya tidak akan seperti ayah dan ibu mereka. Hikaru benar- benar tidak suka drama. Tapi hikaru yakin niwa bisa mengurus kenshin dengan baik.  
“kelak perlakukan niwa dengan baik”kata hikaru yang duduk di maja makan dengan kenshin. Minum kopi sambil menatap niwa dan akari yang main facebook di laptop kenshin.” Kalian tidak boleh berdebat di depan anak-anak kalian nantinya. Karena kau tahu anak-anak tidak suka drama pernikahan”  
Kenshin menatap hikaru. Rasanya aneh. Mendengar hikaru membicarakan tentang masa depanya. Hikaru selalu mencemaskan masa depanya juga akari. Dan itu benar- benar aneh karena caranya bicara seakan dirinya tidak akan jadi bagian dari masa depan itu. Dan saat hikaru menoleh dan tersenyum padanya kenshin melihat kelegaan di wajahnya. Yang justru memunculkan perasaan mengganjal didadanya. Ada apa?

Hikaru selalu tahu dia akan melakukan apapun untuk kedua saudaranya, dia hidup dengan mereka, untuk mereka dan karena mereka. Jadi saat tugasnya telah digantikan dan dirinya sudah tidak diperlukan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tinggal.  
Thank you to put up with me… I love both of you…

Kenshin dan akari duduk berdampingan di meja makan menatap kursi kosong yang biasa di tempati hikaru di sekitar mereka orang- orang berlalu sibuk pada tugas mereka masing-masing. Tapi ada yang terasa tidak benar. Harusnya hikaru yang mengatur semua kesibukan di rumah mereka. Tapi hikaru tidak lagi ada disana.  
“hikaru sudah cukup lama diresepkan anti depresan oleh dokternya, kupikir kalian tahu…”  
“kami tidak tahu apapun tentang dia…”gumam kenshin menyambut informasi yang menjurus pada tuduhan yang dilontarkan sahabat hikaru, yuusuke, seorang pemuda super emo yang jauh lebih masuk akal untuk memilih jalan yang di tempuh hikaru.  
Tadi pagi kenshin dan akari terbangun sendiri. Bukan Hikaru yang tidak membangunkan mereka . Karena pagi itu hikaru masih terlelap dan tidak akan terbangun lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kedua saudaranya.

When love were thrown on your feet, don’t take it for granted… cause even love is not last for ever…


	2. Yuusuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terlambat. Dia akan terlambat. Dan saudaranya akan tidur selamanya.

Part 2 yuusuke

Yuusuke bukan orang yang sosialistis. Itu bukan pernyataan yang tepat. Yuusuke itu antisocial. Di tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah hikaru datang dan mencoba menembus dinding pertahanannya. Memang tidak mudah tapi anak abrasive itu berhasil dan jadi teman berstatus self proclaiming. Mereka berteman bukan hanya karena apa yang orang bilang opposite attraction, karena memang benar mereka benar-benar berbeda. Sifat, penampilan, kesukaan. Tapi mereka juga punya kesamaan. Mereka punya latar keluarga yang kurang kondusif. Dan yuusuke jadi yang kurang beruntung diantara mereka. Dia tidak punya kemewahan seperti hikaru, dimana orang tuanya masih punya momen-momen cheesy mereka. Kedua orang tua yusuke akan merubah tanah yang mereka jejak bersama jadi war zone, lengkap dengan roket dan granat.  
“kami pindah kerumah ken”  
“hn”  
Satu lagi yang hikaru miliki yang tidak ia miliki. Saudara. Dan sekarang hikaru akan tinggal dengan saudara-saudaranya. Sedang dia masih bolak-balik tinggal di rumah ibunya lalu ayahnya. Yuusuke selalu ingin punya saudaranya sendiri. Meskipun dia sudah menganggap hikaru saudaranya dan sebaliknya,tapi mungkin akan lebih enak punya saudaranya sendiri yang bisa dia banggakan. Seperti hikaru yang selalu membanggakan kenshin yang cool dan pebisnis yang sukses. Juga akari yang mulai berkarir di dunia modeling. Akari memang gadis yang popular di kampus. meskipun jauh didalam hatinya Yuusuke agak benci pada mereka. Karena mereka terkadang malah mengabaikan hikaru. Ya benar hikaru sudah dewasa dan harusnya punya kehidupannya sendiri. Tapi apa mereka tidak tahu kalau hidup hikaru hanya berkutat di sekitar mereka. Yuusuke bisa melihat itu.  
Yuusuke bisa melihat itu. Hikaru mulai mengalami moodswing yang lebih parah dari isrti baru ayahnya yang sedang hamil. Ada hari dimana dia akan sangat bersemangat dan ceria. Begitu bebas dan ringan. Hari-hari itu adalah hari kesukaan yuusuke. Kejahilan dan keceriaan hari-hari itu adalah hal yang paling berharga di persahabatan mereka. Bukan berarti saat hikaru terpurukk dalam mood tergelapnya yuusuke akan menjauh. Dia berusaha selalu ada untuk hikaru. Semenyebalkan, atau sememfrustrasikan apapun hikaru saat itu. Yuusuke juga tidak mengabaikan hikaru bahkan saat hikaru akhirnya pingsan setelah dia tidak sengaja memukulnya terlalu keras dipelipisnya setelah hikaru meninju hidungnya dalam perdebatan mereka disaat hari dimana moodswing hikaru membuatnya berkepala panas.  
Yuusuke bisa melihat itu. Keadaan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Karena itu saat hari-hari depressi hikaru tidak juga berlalu dan yuusuke muak melihat hikaru diam dan menatap kosong berjam-jam, yuusuke menyeret hikaru yang tiba-tiba jadi aggressive ke psikiaternya sendiri. dan di akhir hari itu yuusuke membawa hikaru pulang setelah dia diresepkan anti depresan dan obat-obatan lain yang namanya tidak bisa dia ingat. Dan yuusuke pikir akhirnya hikaru memberitahu kedua saudaranya.  
“halo?”yuusuke tidak melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dia sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana dia menemukan handphonenya saat berbunyi tadi.  
“yuu, apa kau tidak akan apa-apa sendiri?”  
“hn…” siapa orang yang meneleponnya ini? Tiba-tiba bertanya hal aneh begitu. Yuusuke memang selalu sendirikan?  
“ya benar. Kau akan baik-baik saja kalaupun aku tidak ada. Semua akan baik kalaupun aku tidak ada. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, mungkin justru akan lebih baik”  
“…”yuusuke mengerjap kabut yang menyelimuti otaknya mulai menghilang. Dan kata-kata aneh orang di seberang telepon mulai masuk akal baginya”ruu?”  
“ya”jawab penelepon itu lemah. Terlalu lemah bagi ketenangan yuusuke.  
“kau dimana?”yuusuke menoleh menatap jam di meja 02.37.”kau dirumah?”  
“hnn” hikaru terdengar seperti orang mabuk. Hanya membuat yuusuke semakin panik.  
“apa ken ada dirumah? Akari?”yuusuke berlarian dikamarnya mencari kunci mobil, dompet, celana dan kaos yang semuanya tiba-tiba susah ditemukan.  
“ya”  
“kau sebaiknya membangunkan mereka sekarang”  
“nuh-uh….mereka sedang tidur. Aku juga akan tidur”  
Yuusuke terpeleset di tiga tangga terbawah dari lantai dua rumahnya. Menggeliat kesakitan dilantai sesaat, sebelum lanjut lari ke garasinya. ”ruu, bangunkan ken sekarang. Kau perlu membangunkannya!” yuusuke tambah panik saat hikaru tidak menjawab. ”shit!” yuusuke melempar handphonnya di dashboard mobilnya. Handphone ringan itu memantul kedahinya membuatnya terlonjak lebih karena terkejut dari pada sakit. Dan saat dia pikir dia tidak bisa lebih sial lagi dari pada itu dia menabrak sisi belakang sebuah sedan putih dengan strip biru dan merah. Mobil patroli polisi ‘double shit’  
Terlambat, dia akan terlambat karena polisi-polisi bodoh itu. Dia akan kehilangan sahabatnya karena polisi itu tidak percaya padanya dan menuduhnya sedang dalam pengaruh obat atau alkohol dan mereka malah memborgolnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan saat semua test selesai dilakukan dan psikolognya muncul jam 4 pagi yuusuke segera memberitahukan soal hikaru padanya. Tidak mudah menghubungi kenshin ataupun akari. 04.58 yuusuke dan psikiaternya sampai dirumah hikaru, rumah itu masih sepi. Semua orang masih tertidur. Dan yuusuke takut hikaru akan tetap tertidur. Air mata sudah mendesak naik ke kerongkongannya menutup saluran napasnya sementara tangannya terus mengetuk pintu. Di sebelahnya psikiaternya, pria separuh baya yang sering dia panggil dr.phill itu terus berteriak dan memencet bel sampai pintu itu di buka dengan kasar. Yuusuke tidak peduli pada akari yang berteriak pada mereka diambang pintu dia menerobos gadis jangkung itu dan berlari kearah dimana dia tahu kamar hikaru berada. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal kenshin yang berdiri di dasar tangga bersama seorang gadis asing yang yuusuke pikir pasti niwa, pacarnya.   
Tubuh yuusuke gemetar. Kepalanya pusing. Dia jelas kekurangan oksigen gara-gara saluran napasnya ditutup bendungan airmata yang nyaris jebol. Dia tinggal membuka pintu di depannya itu dan melihat kalau hikaru mungkin baik-baik saja. Dia nyaris tidak ingin membuka pintu itu. Dia tidak ingin tahu apa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Menghela napas dalam-dalam yuusuke mendorong pintu itu terbuka. Disana. diranjangnya hikaru berbaring dia tertidur. Sangat tenang dan damai. Kedua kakinya berat saat yuusuke menyeret dirinya kesisi ranjang hikaru. Berdiri cukup lama disana. Cukup lama untuk melihat kalau dadanya tidak bergerak. Yuusuke menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai pada lututnya. Dia menggapai tangan hikaru yang seperti dugaannya telah dingin. Dan bendungan itupun hancur. Semua emosinya mengalir seperti air bah dan menguras seluruh tenaganya. Yuusuke tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya duduk disana memeluk tangan hikaru erat-erat dan menangis.  
Dia hanya setengah mendengarkan saat akari berlari masuk masih berteriak marah soal tamu tidak tahu etika tidak sedikitpun mendengarkan penjelasan dokter yang datang denganya itu. Disisi lain kenshin tampak mau meledak. Dia bergerak pelan mendekati yuusuke berdiri di samping yuusuke yang masih menangis dilantai. Rasa kosong di hati yuusuke hilang dengan cepat saat kenshin mulai mengguncang tubuh hikaru dengan kasar berusaha membangunkannya. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia mengeluarkan geraman mirip binatang sebelum mendorong kenshin menjauh. Dia tidak boleh menyentuh saudaranya.  
“Jangan sentuh!” teriak yuusuke ”dia sedang tidur. biarkan dia tidur. Karena dia lelah. Dan dia sudah tidak punya alasan untuk bangun” yuusuke tahu dia terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ataupun apa yang dia ucapkan.  
Setelah akari menjerit, yuusuke sudah tidak tahu lagi. semakin banyak orang berdatangan dan dia masih menolak berpindah juga membiarkan orang-orang mendekat. Dia sedang dalam misi. Misinya menjaga hikaru yang sedang tidur. Dia juga tidak yakin bagaimana dokternya berhasil membujuknya meminum obat penenang yang mengantarkannya kekegelapan.  
“hikaru sudah cukup lama diresepkan anti depresan oleh dokternya, kupikir kalian tahu…” kata yuusuke menatap marah pada kenshin dan akari yang duduk berdua tampak seperti anak anjing yang basah dan tersesat. Tapi tidak yuusuke tidak sedikitpun kasihan pada mereka. Ini salah mereka hikaru mati.  
“kami tidak tahu apapun tentang dia…”  
Ya memang mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hikaru ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huff....

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan saya


End file.
